You Found Me
by K.H.Kurosaki
Summary: Sequel to No Good Deed. It's been a year, and a broken Sam finds himself within holy company.


So, I ended up writing a sequel to No Good Deed. Hope you enjoy it.

oOoOoOo

_I found God_

_On the corner of First and Amistad_

_Where the west_

_Was all but won_

_All alone_

_Smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, "Where you been?"_

_He said, "Ask anything"._

Sam let walked the empty roads of some no where town. Dean had been lost to him almost a year ago. Bobby had recovered, offering Sam a shelter. After everything Bobby still tried to get Sam to stay. Sam had tried to stay for a month, but found himself nothing but a burden, and had run off. He'd call Bobby on occasion, even stopped by once a month. Bobby deserved some comfort. Sam felt a light breeze blow behind him. He turned, dead eyes falling on a familiar face. One he hadn't expected to see the first time, let alone again. "God?" Sam asked, wondering what would bring God down to see him. After all this time. God smiled, eyes gentle and caring, and reached out his hand. Sam took it, following the man to a hotel.

_Where were you_

_When everything was falling apart?_

_All my days_

_Were spent by the telephone_

_It never rang_

_And all I needed was a call_

_It never came_

_To the corner of First and Amistad_

As Sam found himself alone with God he felt all his emotions return, and in a fit of pure emotions he burst, "Why are you here now? Of all times, why now? What about Dean? What about when he needed you? When we called out to you? Why didn't you save Dean? Haven't we done enough?" Sam feel before God, tears ghosting down his face, "I called out to you with all I am. It's been a year, why now?"

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

God reached down to Sam, hand resting on his face. "My child, I have heard your call. And I have come to answer it. Weep not, for your life awaits before you. A good life with happiness and love. Trust in me again Samuel, like you once did."

_In the end_

_Everyone ends up alone_

_Losing him_

_The only one who's ever known_

_Who I am_

_Who I'm not, who I wanna be_

_No way to know_

_How long he will be next to me_

Sam didn't understand. A good life awaited him. How? Dean wasn't here. Dean was gone, gone for good and Sam felt so alone and incomplete. How could God say those things as if it were so obvious. Sam would never be truly happy again. He'd just wander the earth until God let him die. And even then Dean would be forever out of his reach. Dean, the only one who never stopped understanding him. Sam's broken heart ached at just the thought of his brother.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

"Oh my son," God sighed, pulling Sam into a loving embrace, "I know you have waiting long for this day. It has been hard on you, but you mustn't give up hope."

_Early morning_

_The city breaks_

_I've been callin'_

_For years and years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_Ya never send me no letters_

_You got some kinda nerve_

_Taking all my world_

Sam felt another burst of anger fill him, "Lose hope? I lost everything. And you tell me now to lose hope?"

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_To find me, to find me_

Sam waited for an answer that never came. Instead, God let go of him, pulling Sam up to his feet. "My son, all will be well now. You'll see. You've done well." God brushed Sam's hair back before vanishing in a glow, leaving Dean standing in his wake. Dean, whole and alive, eyes wide.

"Sammy," Dean asked, taking a shaky step towards his brother. Sam didn't know what to say, just tackled his brother, bringing him into a crushing embrace. "Sammy?" Dean asked again, "What's wrong? We stopped the apocalypse. And why are we in a hotel room?" Dean seemed to remember nothing of the past year, a miracle Sam would be forever grateful for. Sam let his tears soak though Dean's shirt, not able to speak just yet. Dean just let him be, holding onto his shaking brother. Sam didn't know why he had to wait, but he was glad he did. From heaven God smiled at the reunited brothers, knowing they'd be together for a very long time to come.

oOoOoOo

There ya go, a happy ending.


End file.
